book_worldfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zwischen den Welten/Schwarz
Wohin auch immer die Reise geht, finde deinen Weg und wer zu dir steht Verzweifle nicht, wäre doch gelacht. '' ''Komm und glaub an dich und an deine Kraft Es gibt nicht nur Schwarz & Weiß, es geht nicht um den großen Preis Dein Herz, aber spürt auch blind, ob die Richtung stimmt Wenn die Reise beginnt. Es war einer dieser Tage gewesen an denen man am besten hätte im Bett bleiben sollen. Wobei der junge Dämon zu geben musste, dass er gar kein Bett besessen hatte. Es dämmerte gerade zur Nacht und für ihn war es nun an der Zeit sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen wenn er in dieser Welt nicht verhungern wollte. Es war alles nicht so einfach gewesen. Für ein Wesen, das gewohnt war durch die Wälder zu ziehen und sich sein Futter einfach selbst zu erjagen, war es sehr schwierig in einer Stadt voller Menschen überhaupt irgendetwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Zumal er aufpassen musste, dass die Menschen ihn nicht sahen, denn dass diese meist etwas ungehalten reagierten, wenn sie etwas sahen was sie nicht kannten, das hatte er auch schon feststellen müssen. So zog er seine Kreise über der Großstadt und versuchte etwas zu finden für dass es sich lohnte seine Deckung aufzugeben. Doch so ganz wollte ihm nicht ins Auge springen und zu seinem Pech fing es dann auch noch an fürchterlich zu regnen so dass er auf einem der Dächer landete und seinem Blick über die Stadt schweifen ließ. Wie sollte man denn so bitte überleben? Dann das heulen von Sirenen und Rettungswagen und Polizei Autos jagten mit Blaulicht und Martinshorn die Straße hinunter und verschwanden um die Ecke. Kyrana betrachtete mit wehmütigen Augen, das kleine Kind welches von einem Auto erfasst worden war und nun im Sterben lag. Seine Mutter hatte es noch auf den rettenden Gehweg ziehen wollen, aber der Fahrer war zu schnell gewesen. Ein Smartphone war der Grund für die Ablenkung gewesen und so war es offensichtlich dass das Kind umgefahren werden würde. Das schlimmste aber war dass der Fahrer davon gerast war und sich einen feuchten Dreck um die Mutter scherte, welche weinend am Straßenrand kniete, ihr Kind in den Armen. Passend zu der Stimmung fing es an zu regen. Viel mehr als beobachten konnte sie nicht. Dann die Sirenen und ein Krankenwagen, der das Kind aufnahm um es ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Aber leider würden sie es nicht mehr retten können. Azrael hatte ihren Namen bereits den Namen des Mädchens von seiner Liste gestrichen und Kyrana eine Nachricht zukommen lassen wo sie hin musste. Seufzend nahm sie ihre wahre Gestalt an, so dass sie keiner mehr sah. Leise und nur für das Kind sichtbar, trat in den Rettungswagen der los fuhr und nahm, die Hand des Kindes. Dann verschwand sie die Seele der kleinen mit in den Himmel nehmend, wo Raphael und Michael diese in Empfang nahmen. Dann kehrte sie zurück auf die Erde und in ihren Bezirk, welcher die gesamte Stadt Montgomery war. Ich hoffe wirklich dieser Autofahrer leidet für alle Zeit in der Hölle, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Von dem Unfall bekam der Dämon nicht allzu viel mit. Lediglich das dumpfe Krachen hörte er kurz und richtete seinem Blick einen kleinen Moment dahin wo das Geräusch herkam. Menschen waren so arrogant und achteten irgendwie nur auf sich selber. Zitternd strich er sich über die Arme und fragte sich was er denn nun essen sollte? Für ihn war es eine Chance gewesen jetzt wo die Menschen alle abgelenkt waren, konnte er sich herabstürzen und sich ein paar der Leckereien angeln die auf dem Tisch eines Restaurant übrig geblieben waren. Nicht unbedingt etwas nach seinem Geschmack aber besser als zu verhungern fand er. Danach aber schwang er sich in die Lüfte und flog etwas haarscharf an dem Engel vorbei den er nicht bemerkte. Wie auch? Er kannte keine Engel. Er wusste weder was das für Kreaturen waren, noch ob sie Freund oder Feind waren. In seiner Welt gab es so etwas nicht. Nur Krieg, verderben und leid. Er landet etwas holprig in einer Gasse und blickte kurz in den Himmel von dem einen tosender Sturm ausging. Es schien sich zu einem regelrechten Gewittersturm zu entwickeln. Wenn das so weiter ging würde er diese Nacht nicht überleben. Was sollte er also tun? Er hatte keine Wahl und machte sich auf den Weg um in der Nähe ein paar Decken zu stehlen. Das gab natürlich ordentlich Krawall. Mit der ergatterten Beute macht er sich dann auf dem Weg nach Hause in seiner Hütte die aus nicht mehr als ein wenig Holz und Pappe bestand. Dass man ihm beobachtete bemerkte nicht. Wie denn auch? Er war viel zu müde gewesen und sein Körper wollte ihn endlich zur Ruhe zwingen. Was war das den eben? Eine Taube? Um die Uhrzeit? Bei dem Wetter? Kyrana wusste es nicht und sie machte sich direkt auf zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Montgomery war eine schöne wenn auch eigenwillige Stadt. Zufrieden mit dem was sie heute vollbracht hatte, kuschelte sie sich als sie endlich zu Hause war, nach einem kleinen Abendessen in die Decke die auf dem Bett lag und starrte hinauf an die Zimmerdecke. Sie wusste nicht warum aber etwas fehlte ihr. Nur was? Sie hatte als Engel alles was sie brauchte und doch, war da etwas, dass sie nicht kannte, etwas nachdem sie sich verzehrte. Nur was? Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Zum Schlafen konnte sie sich nur mit Mühe zwingen. Die ganze Sache nistet sich in ihrem Kopf ein wie eine Zecke. Eine Zecke die man nicht mehr loswurde. Es war einfach nur zum verrückt werden. Die ganze restliche Nacht und den darauffolgenden Tag, hatte sich der Dämon in seiner heruntergekommenen Hütte versteckt. Jetzt mit einsetzen der Dämmerung trat er ins Freie und wurde immer noch vom Regen begrüßt. Na ganz toll, dachte er und machte sich auf in die Innenstadt, vielleicht würde er ja was finden, aber wie würde er sein Aussehen erklären können? Er war so schwach, er konnte nicht mal eine Illusion schaffen die seine Flügel verstecken würde. Wie fast jeden Tag nagte der Hunger an ihm. Es war für ihn nicht einfach unter den Menschen zu leben. Jeden Tag war da die Angst. Die Angst, getötet oder in ein Labor zu kommen. Womit hatten sie es verdient, aber in der Hölle, seiner Heimat war es noch schlimmer. Das Reich der Dämonen war schon gefallen und wie es im Rest aus sah wusste er nicht. Er hatte keine Kraft sich dort hin zu begeben. So landete er auf einem etwas überdachten Balkon und legte die Flügel etwas entspannt an. Der Regen floss in Strömen von seinen Flügeln hinab auf die Fliesen. Das jemand zu Hause war, bekam er gar nicht mit, zu sehr, war er damit beschäftigt, in dem Regen zu schauen und zu erarbeiten, wo er was zu essen her bekommen sollte. Immer noch erschöpft von dem Tag trat Kyrana eine Tasse warmen Tees in der Hand in das Wohnzimmer, knipste das Licht an und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Griff wie automatisch nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete die Glotze ein. Zappte durch das Programm aber nichts Gescheites lief in dem Teil. Seufzend erhob sie sich und ging, zur Balkontür öffnete diese, und trat in Nachthemd und Morgenmantel gehüllt hinaus. Dann geschah es. Die heiße Teetasse glitt ihr vor Schreck aus den Händen und klirrend zersprang sie auf dem Balkon. Das heiße Getränk spritze bis zu ihren Knöchel. Auf ihrem Balkon stand doch allen Ernstes jemand. Wer genau konnte sie nicht, sagen, nur Flügel konnte sie erkennen. Sie aus Leder zu sein und fledermausartig. Ein Dämon! schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. »Was machst du hier? Kreatur der Hölle?«, wollte sie wissen und trat mutig ein paar Schritte vor. Nun konnte sie ihn besser erkennen. Weiße Haare die Hinten länger als Vorne zu sein schienen. Die Flügel aber, waren nur locker angelegt und nicht wie sie dachte fledermausartig. Nein sie waren ganz aus schwarzen Federn. Ein Dämon mit Federflügeln? Aber noch wichtiger. Was machte er hier? Auf was wartete er? Ein neues Opfer? Hatten die Dämonen nicht schon genug Opfer hinterlassen? Das klirren der zerspringenden Tasse riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er starrte zu der Person die ihn angesprochen hatte. Sie hatte weiße gefiederte Flügel. Ein Engel? Jedoch bei den Worten wurde er ärgerlich. »Also das ist nun wirklich keine nette Begrüßung ich wohne da nicht mal«, meinte er trotzig. »Hier ist es wenigstens trocken genug. Wenn ich schon nichts zu essen habe«, fügte er hinzu und sah sie an. Schweigend hörte sie zu. »Nun es wundert mich nur. Erscheint ihr nicht nur bei Terroranschlägen, Amokläufen oder wenn man euch beschwört?«, wollte sie wissen. »So sagt es zumindest mein Vorgesetzter Erzengel Azrael«, fügte sie hinzu und musterte den Dämon. »Nun gut, bis der Regen aufgehört hat, kannst du hier bleiben. Wie ein echter Dämon siehst du mir nicht aus.« Ihre Stimme war immer noch Misstrauisch aber bei dem Wetter jagte man keinen Hund vor die Tür. } | Cold as Ice→ | }} Kategorie:Zwischen den Welten